warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Black: Book 1
My new series! Yay! This story involves almost ALL of the characters from The Scruffs' Series , so if you haven't read it, some things may confuse you. But it's not necessary to read it. Well, this is a new concept for me, and I haven't seen very many stories like it... so here goes! RainfireThe Scruffs' 22:50, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Prologue Bluestar sits at Moonpool, watching an image in its waters. Blackscruff sits beside her, brown eyes reflecting the image. There is an earthquake, but the two she-cats don't move or stray their gazes from the image. "They have returned," Blackscruff murmurs. "We knew this day would come," Bluestar says softly. The image in the pool changes to the FourClan camp, and focouses on a shaggy ginger apprentice. The tom lifts his head, one of the four cats disturbed by the quake. His bright leaf green eyes sparkle before he rests his head on his paws, and returns to his sleep. "Redpaw?" Bluestar asks herself. "What a misfortune," Blackscruff says and shakes her head. The image moves across the camp to the Warriors' den. A black she-cat opens her leaf green eyes, shifts in her nest, and falls back asleep. "Shadowleaf," Blackscruff sighs. "She has been through too much already," Bluestar sadly says. The image focouses on a brown tom with blue eyes. He startles, but only slightly. He doesn't even wake. "Timbertrail," the two she-cats say together. The image goes foggy, then reappears in the ShadowClan camp. A small gray she-cat apprentice with blue eyes leaps up in fright. She looks around wildly before deciding that nothing is wrong. She lays back down and closes her eyes. "Stonepaw. What a shame," Bluestar whispers. Blackscruff sticks her black paw in the water and swirls it around. The image changes to the surface of the lake. Near the shore, the water ripples. Then, a jet black wolf walks out of the water and onto the shore, silver eyes gleaming. It throws back its head and howls. "No..." Bluestar murmurs in disbelief. "They sent-" Chapter 1 "Hello, Honeyfur," I greeted my best friend cheerfully. "Cork it, Redflare," Honeyfur huffed and stalked past me. "Oh, come on!" I laughed. I trotted up to her. "Seriously," I said and stood infront of her. She sighed. "I'm not in the mood," she said and tried to walk past me. I sidestepped infront of her. "Seriously," she said and moved the other way. I moved infront of her again. She narrowed her eyes. I dropped my upper body down to the ground and growled playfully. "You are so immature," she said. "Am I?" I questioned. She turned her head and watched me through the corner of her right eye. She does that when she is thinking of a strategy. "I bet three mice that Honeyfur will win," I heard Whitehail say. "You're on!" Blackrain exclaimed. Honeyfur rolled her eyes. The two siblings were always making bets. I stretched out my front legs and wagged my tail playfully. Honeyfur laughed. "You look like a dog," she said. "Woof," I mimicked. She pounced on me and we wrestled for a while. "You win! You win!" I called. She stood away from me and purred triumphantly. "Aw man! I owe you three mice," Blackrain pouted. "Yes!" Whitehail exclaimed and they bounded out of camp. "Bye now," Honeyfur laughed and trotted away. I looked up at Water Rock. Whitestar was watching me. Her brown eyes gleamed with knowledge. I waved my tail at her. She dipped her head and looked at something else. "She's a strange one, eh?" someone said from beside me. I looked over. Moonflower was sitting next to me. The thing is, she's blind. "How did you...?" I tried to say. "I know more than cats think. I looked back up at Whitestar. Fallingoak, the deputy, was next to her, talking quietly. "Sight makes no difference," Moonflower said. I returned my attention to her. "Darkness does not limit you. In fact, I see the world better than you do. I see the world as it is, not what eyes fool you to see," she whispered. "Really?" I questioned. Moonflower nodded. "Wow," I breathed. We sat there for a while. Moonflower looked up sharply. Her pale green eyes flickered. "If you remember one thing in your life, remember this: let the darkness guide you," Moonflower said and left. Chapter 2 "Weird," I mumbled. "Hey. You're going to the Gathering," Fallingoak said as she passed me. "Ok," I responded. I sat there for a moment. I stood up and headed for the entance of camp. "Wait!" someone called. I turned. Whitestar was bounding toward me, Shadowleaf and Tawnyfur on her tail. "Are you going hunting?" Whitestar asked. "Yes. Would you three pretty she-cats like to join me?" I asked, purring slightly. "Toms," Shadowleaf purred, shaking her head. "Well, of course!" Whitestar laughed. "After you," I said and bowed dramatically. Whitestar, Shadowlea, and Tawnyfur laughed and lft the camp. I followed behind, glad that Whitestar doesn't think she's above us. "So where to?" Tawnyfur asked. Shadowleaf and I looked at each other. As my former mentor, she knows me well. "Dense woods?" Shadowleaf asked. "Dense woods," I agreed. We ran for the woods. Whitestar was leading, seeing as she is the fastest of the four of us. We slowed down when we got to a clearing. Tawnyfur walked through the bushes on the left, Shadowleaf went to the right. "Redflare, sit with me," Whitestar said and sat down. I sat down. "You have only been a Warrior for two moons, but I think you are ready for an apprentice," she said. I sat up straight. I apparently looked really excited, because she laughed joyfully. "I like you. You have spunk, which is why you are Willowkit's apprentice," she told me. I dipped my head to her. "Thank you," I said. "With young Warriors, they sometimes make better mentors because they can keep up with the younger cats," she said. I thought for a moment, then agreed. "You remind me of Smoothpelt," she said. "Then why don't you make him the mentor?" I asked. "I thought about it, but he's just..." she paused. I gasped dramatically. "You're not calling him OLD are you?!" I sputtered. Whitestar threw back her head and laughed. "I am shocked and appauled," I said with absolutely no feeling. She gave me a sparkeling look. "You had better watch your back. If he finds out, he'll come after you faster than an enraged old turtle," Whitestar said. It was my turn to laugh. "Whitestar, you are an amazing leader. Keep it that way," I said. "I try my best," she said humbly and dipped her head. Shadowleaf poked her head out of a bush. Category:Fan Fictions